


Golden

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The golden fields were easy to rule over, the people not so much.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'fields of gold'

Corrin looked out over golden fields, pleased with what a year's work had managed. Her new Valla would have food enough for itself and to trade to Nohr for metalwork and more. Her new Valla was a haven for all, for those without hate... It was what she wanted, and what kept her going when she felt unsure. Both of her elder brothers were there for her as well, of course. They were both strong and wise, experienced, and more than willing to offer her whatever she needed. 

Perhaps she relied on them to a fault, but it was to be expected... She had little experience beyond the walls of the Northern Fortress-- A year at war had taught her to lead an army, not to rule a nation. And while it was not a large nation as far as land or population went, it was an impressive responsibility! 

The golden fields were easy to rule over, the people not so much. She learned an infinite amount every day, borrowing laws from her brothers, adjusting and re-adjusting them to make them fit her ideal... It was not bad-- 

A year's work was behind her, now. And in front... 'twas golden.


End file.
